Direct-write data traces or printed conductive traces or circuitry may be formed on metal, composite or other types of surfaces of structures of vehicles, such as aircraft, aerospace vehicles, terrestrial vehicles, watercraft and other vehicles or systems. Current electrical connectors that are configured to electrically connect to data traces on such structural surfaces and to transmit data signals from these data traces to other vehicle systems or components have several disadvantages. The electrical connectors are typically mechanically fastened to the structural surface or backing surface by screws, bolts or similar mechanical fasteners, that may not be ideally suitable for some structures, such as for example, a honeycomb or sandwich panel that may include a one or more layers of material on both sides of a layer of structural material that may include a honeycomb type structure or the like, as is commonly used in aircraft and aerospace vehicles, may be disposed between the one or more layers of material. Mechanically fastening electrical connectors to these structural surfaces can significantly increase the manufacturing costs and increase the weight of the vehicle. Additionally, fluids or moisture can infiltrate such electrical connectors at gaps between the connector shell and the structural surface. The moisture infiltration can damage the connector wiring and cause false signals to be transmitted to other systems of the vehicle.